Protein shaker bottles or blender bottles have gained widespread use in gyms, fitness clubs and similar venues. Many gym goers carry their shaker bottles on the gym floor so that they may readily consume a protein-rich beverage during or after a workout session. Shaker bottles are typically quite large, often cumbersome and it can be a nuisance to temporarily place them down while working on a particular exercise machine or similar equipment.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a shaker bottle that is configured for easy temporary storage in various areas of a gym floor.